A Simple Wish
by Christian1
Summary: It's all about the family...or is it?


A Simple Wish  
It's all about the family, isn't it?   
The air seemed to have a new taste to it that morning, as though the snow had brought a new banquet of surprise's. The air was supriseing cold, but Chris paid it no mind as he walked up the short path to the gym. He had just left the mall, where thousand's of busy holiday customer's and their mother's seemed to be. So, the cold air was welcomed. As Chris entered the building, he wondered when he himself would be getting his own shopping done. I'll do it tomorrow, he thought to himself, then he remembered..only 10 more day's until Christmas.  
  
  
"Hey Christian, how are you today?" Someone asked from behind him.  
  
  
He turned to see that it was Ms Crethers, the Liberian from the library attached to the gym.  
  
  
"Why good afternoon Ms Crethers, how are you handling this weather?" Chris asked.  
  
  
"With a lot of clothes!" Ms Crethers replied." Oh and Chris before I forget, stop by the library before you go home. Someone dropped a package off for you."  
  
  
Not giving it much thought Chris told her he would and head into the building. Inside he worked out, just as he always did. Pushing himself until he felt the pain and resistance of his muscle's pleading with him to stop. After close to two hours he did. Gathering his gear, he exited the gym, knowing that there were glares, talking and some laughter behind him. But he didn't mind, after a year and a half he sort of got used to the stares'. They had all laughed at him when he proclaimed he wanted to become a pro-wrestler. Even his parent's. Everyone thought him being a wrestler was only a dream. But to him, it was more. It was a Dream, he was going to fight for. It was going to be a dream that would come true, for he could feel it inside of his heart. As he made his way back to his car he pushed those thoughts out of his  
mind and remembered what Ms Crethers had said. After placing his bag inside the car he walked back up the path to the library. Inside he met Ms Crethers once again.  
  
  
Ms Crethers "Oh my, Chris I had just about given up on you."  
  
  
"I'm sorry Ms Crethers, you told me not to forget and I almost did!" he replied.  
  
  
"I thought as much, please follow me." She said as she walked towards the main desk. There she picked up a small package and a letter.  
  
  
"Who's it from?" Chis asked her.  
  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea." She replied."The UPS man delivered it this morning. Open it and let's find out."  
  
  
Chris eyed the package, in the back of his mind he heard a voice. Open this and everything is going to change! Trying not to pay any attention to the voice he opened the package. Inside was another box. It looked like the box a necklace would come in. When he opened the second box, a wave of sickness came over him. Falling to his knee's as he touched the lettering on the charm..he began to remember a woman. This woman's face he could not see but he could feel her presence, her touch.  
  
  
Ms Crethers "Chris, Christian are you all right??"  
  
  
Slowly he smiled at her and said. "Yes, I'm all right."  
  
  
Quietly and quickly he made his way over to one of the tables in the back. There he laid the necklace on the table and began to open the letter. As he read the letter new emotions were coming over him. Anger, Pain, Confusion.  
  
  
The letter read:  
  
  
My Dearest Child,  
I have been watching you grow. I know of your interest's in becoming a  
wrestler. My child, I know of your past, and the secret's the people you   
live with now are hiding from you. I will send a Limo to your home tonight   
around 7, please come and meet with me. I have lots to share with you.  
  
  
Sincerely, LM  
  
  
Three times he read the letter over, each time getting more question's then the last. Surely, he thought, this must be some type of mistake. He grabbed the wrapping on the package and read the writing carefully. It had been  
addressed to:  
Mr. Christian Miccolucci.  
  
  
That was him, yet it couldn't be. Could it? Looking down once again he gently picked up the charm. There were only two letter's upon it. LM. But who was this LM, and what did she want with him? It was then he realized his other  
hand was on something around his throat, slowly he looked down at his on chain. There were 2 more letters. CM. With speed he pocketed the necklace and the letter, with seconds he was in his car on his way home. Thoughts ran  
through his head like mad. His parent's were always quite honest with him, he knew he was adopted when he was 5. But he had never knew of his Birth parent's. His parent's never knew who they were. No sooner then he had parked his car at the house was he inside yelling for his parents.  
  
  
"Mom? Dad? Where are you! We need to talk!" Chris yelled as he walked into the house.  
  
  
"We're in the kitchen son." A voice called back to him. A voice sounding like his fathers.  
  
  
As he entered the kitchen he knew they had gotten something from this LM person as well. There on the counter infront of them was an open letter.  
  
  
"Mom?" Chris asked as he walked into the room. "Mom..what's this about?"  
  
  
"We're not to sure ourselves, son." His father replied.  
  
  
"Well, I ah." Chris stammered."I kinda got one to."  
  
  
"What does this mean Jon?" His Mom asked as she looked towards her husband. "Surely you don't think..."  
  
  
"Don't think what?" Chris asked. "What the hell is going on here! Why did I get this necklace and why did we get these letters?"  
  
  
"What necklace?" Both Parents.  
  
  
Slowly he showed them the necklace with the two letters. LM. Upon seeing this, his Mom ran out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
  
"Dad?" he asked  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris. I have to go see if your mother's all right." He replied as he started towards the stairs.  
  
  
Chris sighed deeply and sat down in a chair. He didn't understand why his parent's were so upset with the letters. They had told him once that they knew sooner or later he'd want to look for his biological parent's, and when he did they would support him 100%. So, why now. Why now did it seem like they didn't want it to happen. So many question's he had, every one of them without an awnser. Not even noticing, he was once again fingering the two letter's around his neck.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
The meeting.  
  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table Chris remembered what his own letter said.   
"...a limo will pick you up tonight."  
Jumping up from the table he ran into his own room. He knew he should keep this meeting a secret from his parents. Surely they would be against him from going, more then likely even forbid him. After a quick change and shower, he knocked on their bedroom door.  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"I'm going over to Jade's house for a while. A group of us are meeting there then going to the park." Knowing one of them would call her house if he was gone later, or wanted just to check up on him, he added the part of going to the park.  
  
  
"Okay, just don't stay out to late." Came a reply from behind the door.  
  
  
"No prob." Chris said. And then he thought to himself. "I wonder how long I will be out anyway."  
  
  
He stood on the front porch, that way the driver wouldn't Alert his parent's to anything. Just standing there was bring more and more question's to his mind. "Who was LM" "What did the M stand for?". At that moment, a car started down the street, slowing and coming to a stop infront of his house.  
  
  
"Some limo." He muttered to himself.  
  
  
He looked at the car again, the recognition of it suddenly hitting him.   
  
  
"Jason! Man what are you doing here?" he walked down to the car.  
  
  
"Dude!" replied Jason "How did you forget!! We're going to the WWF House Show tonight, remember?"  
  
  
"Oh shit! I completely forgot. Jay man, I'm sorry I can't go with you tonight."  
  
  
"Why not?"  
At that moment a huge luxurious limo pulled infront of his house.  
  
  
"Chris, what ARE you doing tonight?"  
  
  
"Meeting my parent's I hope." He replied with a mumble.  
  
  
Chris walked towards the limo, quickly the driver opened the door.   
  
  
"Hey Jay, man why don't you come with me?"  
  
  
"I don't know dude, this is front row seats I have. You know how rare those are for a WWF event?"  
  
  
"Oh I'm sure Mrs. McMahon can fix that for you." The driver replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
"McMahon?" They both asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, that's who sent me to pick the kid who lives here up."  
  
  
"Maybe I will just go with you Chris, just to be sure you get there all right. You know."  
  
  
"Ahhhh, all right." Chris replied. Completely stunned by what the driver just said. Could it be true? Was it Linda McMahon who sent him the necklace and the letters? "Is she my mother?" He thought.  
  
  
All the way to the Melon arena, idea's and thought's bounced throughout Chris's mind.   
  
  
"Could it really be?" He said to himself. "Was there really a chance that his mother was Linda McMahon. And that he was a McMahon....more important to that...that he was in the business???" As the question's plagued his mind, his friend Jason seemed to be content enough to be asking the driver all the questions and comment's he could come up with.   
  
  
"What's a McMahon want with Chris? "he asked the driver. "Did he win some kind of contest or sumthing? Chris!!!"he suddenly turned to Chris and smacked his arm."Why didn't you tell me about this contest! Dude, I thought we were BEST friends?"  
  
  
"Huh?"Chris replied. He was in his own world. A world that was filled with unawnsered questions, letters and necklace's.  
  
  
"Oh never mind." Jason stated."Hey! We're here!!!"  
  
  
The driver slowed down as he brought the car towards the arena. When the boy's looked at the surrounding's of the arena they were in awe of all the people.  
  
  
"There must be a million people waiting to get in!" Jason exclaimed loudly.   
  
  
Slowly the car made it's way down under the arena to the garage. As it pulled in, they could see someone pacing back and forth, as well as another person just standing there.   
  
  
"Do you think that's her?"Jason asked to the other two in the car.  
  
  
Neither of the two made any attempt on awnsering him, for at that moment the car had pulled to a stop. The driver rushed out to open the side door for the boys, only before he got there one of the two figure's in the garage opened it.  
  
  
"Welcome Christian. I see you brought a friend with you?" Asked Pat Patterson  
  
  
"Well, ah, yeah." He replied "It's all right, right?"  
  
  
"Sure it's all right, young man." He awnsered as they got out of the car.  
  
  
"Whoa." Jason exclaimed as he elbowed Chris in his ribs."It's Shane McMahon!"  
  
  
Shane, who had been pacing ever since he noticed the limo entering the garage, turned and laid his eyes upon the two young boy's. Easily he pointed Christian out.   
  
  
"Welcome guys." Shane said as he tried hard to smile.  
  
  
"Well" Pat said clapping his hands together."Let's go see Mrs. McMahon."   
With Pat leading the way, the two boys followed. Each with different looks upon their faces. On Jason's, there was the look of excitement and happiness. Yet on Chris's, there was just the look of confusion. Trailing behind the trio was Shane who himself expressed all three of these emotions. The long walk to the McMahon's dressing room seemed to go on forever for two out of the four men.   
  
  
"Just down this hallway." Patterson said as though sensing the tension.  
  
  
Hearing at how close he was to the truth, Chris suddenly stoped dead. Causing Shane to walk right into the back of him.  
  
  
"What's wrong Chris? Everything alright?"Shane asked him.  
  
  
"Ahh.." Chris stammered back."I dunno. I guess I'm just nervous."  
  
  
"Oh there's nothing to be nervous about."Shane told him, but in his own mind he was thinking the oppisite."My mother wont bite you."  
  
  
Christian said nothing, but continued to walk down the hall once more, falling not far behind Jason and Pat.  
  
  
"Ah! Here we are. Why don't you guys wait out here while Shane and I go on in and tell her your here?"  
  
  
"Okay." Jason replied.  
  
  
Pat and Shane disappear into the room, just as the door close's Jason start's throwing the questions at Chris.  
  
  
"Why does SHE want to see YOU?" he asked.  
  
  
"Jay, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
  
"Try me."  
  
  
"I think she's my mother." Chris stated.  
  
  
"NO WAY! Are you serious! Linda McMahon, YOUR mother!?! Is that even possible?" Jason asked.  
  
  
"See. I told you you wouldn't believe me." He replied pulling out the letter. "Here read this."  
  
  
Jason take's the letter and proceeds to read it. His eyes' becoming wider and wider as he read's it.  
  
  
"Oh man, I can't believe it!" he said once he finished reading it.  
  
  
"You can't believe it? Try being in my position." Chris said.  
  
  
"But this is just totally unreal. I mean, you a McMahon, you being Linda and Vince McMahon's son, you being Shane and Stephanie McMahon's sister!? OMG Chris do you know what this mean's????" Jason looked to him with excitement  
  
  
"What?" Chris asked him.  
  
  
"If this is true, then your a Co Owner of the WWF!" Jason said yelling into his ear.  
  
  
"If? Jay right now I don't care about Owning or Co Owning anything. I just want to find out what's going on and who my parent's, birth parent's are."  
  
  
At that point the door to the room opened, there stood Pat gesturing the two boy's into the room. Slowly they walked into the room. Both unsure as to what to say or do.  
  
  
"Sit, Sit." A voice from behind a chair called out to them.  
  
  
Taking their place's in the two chair's infront of them, the chair with the voice slowly began to turn around. Sitting in the chair was Vince McMahon.  
  
  
"My wife will be here shortly. Until then I think it would only be proper if we would take the time to get to know one another." Vince said.  
  
  
"Ah, yeah." Jason agreed.  
"Well then." Vince was about to start when the door to the room opened yet again. There standing in the doorway was Linda McMahon.  
  
  
"Christian, I am so delighted you decided to come." She said.  
  
  
"Well, I, ah. This is my friend Jason." He awnsered.  
  
  
"Hi mame" Jason said.  
  
  
"Well hello Jason. You know Pat why don't you take Jason here to go meet some of the wrestler's. Vince and I need some time to talk with Chris alone."  
  
  
"All right, come on Jason. Let's go meet some of the guys." Pat said.  
  
  
"All right!" Jason exclaimed then turned to Chris."If you want me to stay I will?"  
  
  
"Naw man, you go ahead. Have fun." He said.  
  
  
Jason got up and practically flew out of the room. As they exited Linda closed the door behind them.   
  
  
"Well Chris." She said as she looked from her husband to Shane to Chris."I suppose you want to know why I asked you here. Well....."  
  
  
"I think I know Mrs. McMahon." Chris said before she could finish.  
  
  
"Call me Linda, please. And what exactly do you know?"She asked suprised.  
  
  
"Well, this has to do with who my parent's are. Am I right?"  
  
  
"Yes, it does. But, how did you know?" she replied  
  
  
Slowly Christian showed them his own necklace, the one reading "CM."   
  
  
"When I seen the necklace, I just knew that it had to do with who my parent's are." He said.  
  
  
"Yes." She replied with astonishment."I didn't quite know if you still had that necklace much more the charm on it."  
  
  
"My parent's wanted me to keep it. They wanted me to find you guys."  
  
  
*Christian, please allow Linda to explain what is going on here." Vince said looking towards Shane who once again was pacing back and forth.  
  
  
"Honey, a little less then 16 year's ago Shane and his wife now, Marissa gave birth to a baby boy. Now Shane was only 17 and Marissa was 16 at the time, they both were to young to take care of the child." She said as she took Chris's hands into her's "So they had given the child up for adoption. But neither of them had ever lost trace of the child, they always knew what he was doing and where he was, what awards he had gotten. Anything of importance in his life, they were full aware of."  
  
  
"Chris" Shane said kneeling down infront of him."Please don't think bad on us, we wanted to do what was best for you. With the both of us still in highschool we both knew that you wouldn't have a good li-."  
  
  
Chris pulled away from Linda, stood and glared at Shane. As Linda looked into the child's eyes she seen that familiar tint in his eyes, the tint of her own son's, she started to study Christian's face, only to be snapped out of her thought's by his voice.  
  
  
"You..you..YOU!! That's all you ever thought about. YOU!" said Christian, his voice full of emotion."Do YOU even know how many night's I stayed up wondering who my real parent's are?? Do you?? How could you?? You said you knew where I was, and everything I did. Why didn't you come see me then? Or called me, or something! Anything!! Why did you keep me in the dark????"  
  
  
"Chris." Shane said."I really wanted to, I swear to you I did. I even called you once, but hung up because I was to scared of your reaction to me."  
  
  
Chris faced his "family," slowly he started to walk backwards to the door.  
  
  
"Chris please listen." Vince started.  
  
  
"NO YOU LISTEN! For a long time I thought my real parent's were people that really cared about me but were to poor to take care of me. But not you! "He said pointing to Shane."You had all of this, you were rich, you could have kept me. But..but instead you threw me out...."  
  
  
"Christian that's not how it happened, please listen to me!!" Shane pleaded with him.  
  
  
"Why? So you can tell me more lies? I don't have the time for it." He grasp for the door.  
  
  
"Christian please listen to Shane, he's your father..and he loves you!" Linda said.  
  
  
Chris turned back around with a stunned look on his face.  
  
  
"My father? My father? My father?" He asked as though he didn't hear the first time."Didn't you know, I was adopted, my father's DEAD!"   
  
  
With that he pulled the door open and flew down the hall. Running through hallways' he heard the McMahon's calling him from behind, but Chris didn't care. The only thing on his mind was getting out of that arena, just getting out, away from them. Finally he pushed the door's to greet the cold air on the outside. Instantly his hands went up to his arm's and his feet stopped.   
  
  
"Damn it's cold out here." He thought to himself. Then remembering his coat was still in the locker room. "There's no way I'm going back in there" he added quietly as he crossed a street. Walking down the strip past prostitutes who offered to take all of his woe's away with a few touch's. But he kept on walking, walking and thinking. Shane was his father, Linda his grandmother.....and Vince McMahon his grandfather?? No, he shook those thought's out of his head.   
  
  
"No, they don't care about me. Why should I care about them...?"Chris thought and sighed."Becouse they are my family." He awnsered himself. "What am I going to do.."he thought.  
  
  
Christian kept walking, head down, just watching his feet moving. He walked like this for what seemed to be an hour before he walked right into someone, knocking that person and himself to the ground.  
  
  
"Ouch" yelled the other person. "why don't you watch where your going!"  
  
  
"I..I..I'm sorry" he said getting back up to his feet and taking that first look at the other person. "Marissa McMahon??"  
  
  
"Yes, would you please help me up now?"  
  
  
Walking over to her he helped her up to her feet gently, then took a few steps back to get look at her better.  
  
  
"What do you want kid? An autograph or something?" She asked him.  
  
  
"Ummm. No, I just..your beautiful!" He exclaimed.  
  
  
Marissa was shocked at the boy's comment.  
  
  
"Why, why thank you." She replied primping her hair."You really think I'm beautiful?"  
  
  
"Yes, very." He replied "I have to go" he added running off down the street once more.  
  
  
"Goodbye." she said quietly watching the boy run down the street. "wow that sure was strange" she thought to herself as she continued to walk up the street towards the arena. "Why is it that I am married to such a damn fool?"she asked herself forgetting all about the young boy. "Any other man would have given his wife a closer parking spot. But not my Shane, not Daddy's little boy. Augh!" she thought."he makes me so sick! Sometimes I really wish he wasn't rich." With that she walked into the arena and made her way to the backstage area, where she found Shane and his parent's in their dressing room. Shane was sitting down with his head in his hands, while Linda paced the room and Vince sat at a desk with an odd expression on his face.  
  
  
"Hello everyone. Your never going to believe what just happened to me. I'm walking to the arena right? And this kid come's barreling into me, knocking me to my feet. He didn't even have the ball's to stop and see if I was hurt or not. Can you believe this town??!" She asked.  
  
  
"Kid?? He?? Marissa what did this kid look like?? Was he comming from the arena?" Shane said suddenly getting up from his chair and going over to her.  
  
  
"Well" she replied taking a step backwards, shocked at his emotion's in his words."Yes he was running from the arena, he had long hair that's all I remember, Long brown hair"  
"Damnit!" He yelled pushing her out of the way he ran out of the room.  
  
  
"What's his problem?" She asked Vince and Linda.  
  
  
"That young man, the child who ran into you. Was his son." Vince told her softly.  
  
  
"His son?" Marissa replied questionaly.  
  
  
"His son."Vince and Linda both replied.  
  
  
"His son?" She asked once again.  
  
  
"Yes, Marissa, Shane has a son." Vince awnsered her.  
  
  
"But why, how??" She asked confused.  
  
  
This didn't make any sense to her. She knew her husband. Shane could never done this, he could have never had an affair on her. Could he? But that child had to be more then 13 year's old...hadn't he?  
  
  
"This happened when you and he were apart, I can assure you of that dear." Linda stated.  
  
  
"But, but, but why didn't he tell me?"  
  
  
"He was scared you would leave him." Awnsered Linda.  
  
  
Meanwhile Shane had exited the arena and was frantically searching the streets for Chris.  
  
  
"Christian, where are you!!!" He yelled. "Awnser me!"  
  
  
Not far from where Shane searched Christian sat on the ground with his head in his lap. Question's ran frantically through his mind, his vision begun to blur. He wasn't sure if it was due to his mind be so mixed up or if he was crying. Either one he didn't care.   
  
  
"I'm on my own now." He suddenly said outloud.  
  
  
"Well, sonnie, it's good to be on yer own. Lookie here how I be doing! An I ben on my own since I was 'bout 13." Said a homeless man passing by.  
  
  
Startled, Chris jumped up and begun to run again. Again not looking where he was running, nor did he realize which direction he was heading. Which was straight back towards the arena.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Shane continued his search.  
  
  
"Chris!!" He yelled."Chris please awnser me! We need to talk!!"  
  
  
After close to twenty minutes, he sighed deeply turning back towards the arena.  
  
  
"Damnit!" he said to himself."Once again I fucked things up. Why did I..."  
  
  
Before he could finish his thought someone ran into him from behind.   
  
  
"Hey why don't you watch where your going." He said turning around to face the person that hit him." OhmyGod! Christian!!   
  
  
Christian looked up at Shane, he uttered one word.  
  
  
"Why."  
  
  
Then fell into Shane's arm's crying.  
  
  
"Son, I'm so sorry." Shane said."I thought you would be happy. I only wanted what was best for you. I'm sorry, so so sorry."  
  
  
Chris suddenly pulled back from Shane, taking a good look at him.  
  
  
"I need some awnser's."  
  
  
"I know. We need to talk. Let's go back to the arena." Shane said as he tried to put his arm back around his son. Only for Chris to brush past him and begun to jog back to the arena.  
  
  
As Chris and Shane made their way back to the arena. Someone from inside the arena was about to make her way out.  
  
  
"But why didn't he tell me?! I'm his wife!" Shouted Marissa.  
  
  
"Look." Linda said calmly."There is no reason for you to be upset Marissa. You and Shane had been separated for some time when this accured. You need to calm yourself down now. Vince and I need to discuss some things with you."  
  
  
"What things?"  
  
  
"We've told Chris that you was his mother." Vince awnsered her.  
  
  
"You WHAT?? How dare you tell that child that I am his mother! Without even talking to me about it! Vince you've done some pretty low things in your life, but this one really takes the cake. Why didn't you just tell him the truth? Why bring me into your little game?" she asked  
  
  
"We didn't want to upset or confuse him any more then needed be." Linda replied.  
  
  
"Oh?" Marissa said."And what's your plan when he does find out that I am not his mother? What's the great plan then Oh Great Ones?"  
  
  
"It simply will not go that far. We just didn't want to drop that big of a bombshell on him tonight. For God Sakes Marissa, we just told him tonight about Shane. Once he gets comfortable with the idea, then we'll tell him the rest. Until then you will be his mother." Said Vince riseing from his chair.  
  
  
"And what if I decide I don't want to play this little head game with you? What then?"  
  
  
"Marissa Marzolla do not test my power or knowledge. I know things and people that can drop you right back to where you were before you and Shane met." awnsered Vince.  
  
  
"You wouldn't."She replied.  
  
  
"I Garen-Damn-tee I would. Don't you just love that word? Garen-Damn-Tee."  
  
  
Marissa looked from Vince to Linda, studying their face's. At that moment the door opened.  
  
  
Standing in the doorway was Shane and Christian.  
  
  
"Christian!" Linda exclaimed hurrying over to him."Are you all right?"  
  
  
"I'm fine." He replied.  
  
  
"Chris and I, well we think we should give it a second go around." added Shane  
  
  
While Shane spoke Christian made his way back into the chair he had abandon.   
"Am I really ready and OK with this?" he asked himself silently. He gazed around the room, letting his eyes drop on Marissa. "My Mom." He thought."She's so beautiful."  
  
  
"Well, so you know Shane's your father and I am your mother. What else is there you want to know?" Marissa asked him.  
  
  
"Ah, do I" he stammered."do I have any brother's or sisters?"  
  
  
"Unfourchantly no, we haven't had any other children since you." Shane awnsered.  
  
  
Marissa then turned her back to Chris and mouthed to Shane.   
"Are there?"  
  
  
Shane glared back at her. He knew she wouldn't keep this a secret for to long, and that she would probably try to blackmail him with it. "Soon he thought, soon he will tell Chris the truth." Turning his glaze back to Marissa he then knew from that errie smile on her face, he would have to tell Christian everything before the week was up.  
  
  
"I have an idea. Christian you like wrestling right?" Marissa asked.  
  
  
"Oh hell yea he is." Came another voice from the door. "You should see him when he's working out!"  
  
  
There standing in the doorway was Jason, he had retured from his many meeting's with the WWF Stars. From the looks of it, he must have visited everyone on the roster, for he had just about every shirt ever made.  
  
  
"Shane, dude you want to talk about a die-hard wrestler??" Jason asked Shane."Just let Chris show you what he has in the ring, give him a good 10 minutes and I promise you, he'll make Jeff Hardy look weak!"  
  
  
"Is that so..." Marissa responded. "Well, why don't we bring him to the ring tonight?"  
  
  
"Marissa!" Linda and Vince both stated in shock.   
  
  
"What on Earth would make you think something like that?" Vince added.  
  
  
"Well, he is a McMahon isn't he? Wrestling's in his blood." She replied.  
  
  
"Look, I want to be a wrestler, but NOT like this. I want to make it on my own, not being some cheap ass pop and get in because of who my parent's are or because of what my last name is."  
  
  
Linda, Vince, Shane, Marissa and Jason all stared at him. The McMahon's wondering how much strength the young man had, and Jason in shock that he talked that way towards the Owner's of the WWF. They stay this way for what seam's to be minutes on minutes, when inturn it is only seconds until there is a knock at the door.  
  
  
"Mr. McMahon, the show is about to start." Said Lucas.  
  
  
"Thank you Lucas, we will be their shortly." Vince said. When the door closed Vince turned and looked at Christian. "What do you say Chris, would you like to come out to the ring with me? While I and Shane give an interview?"  
  
  
Chris looked over at Jason who was giving him the thumbs up sign.  
  
  
"All right, yeah, I do." Said Chris getting up out of the chair.  
  
  
"Well," said Vince doing the same. "Well, then let's make our way to the ring gentlemen."  
  
  
Together the McMahon's, Jason and Chris walked to the curtain's leading out onto the stage. Linda who was standing behind Chris, gently squeezed his shoulder's.   
  
  
"Don't be nervous." She whispered with a smile.  
  
  
At that moment "No Chance In Hell's" music hit the loudspeaker's.  
  
  
"Let's go!" Vince said walking out onto the stage.  
  
  
Chris held back a little. He wasn't nervous, he was just worried. Worried he would be rejected. Shane glanced back towards Christian before he walked out, seeing Chris hesitate he walked over to him.  
  
  
"A little worried they will reject you?" he asked.  
  
  
"Yeah." Chris replied looking at Shane. "How'd you know?"  
  
  
"Everyone gets that emotion their first time going down to the ring. Come on, you'll see. It will fade once your inside of the ring." With that Shane walked past the curtain and stood at the top of the ramp to wait for Chris. Chris took a deep breath, then followed Shane's lead meeting him at the top of the ramp. Together they stood looking and smiling at the crowds reactions.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the announcer's table...  
  
  
"Who's that kid there with Shane, Jr?" Asked Jerry "The King" Lawler.  
  
  
"I don't know King, I was hopeing you'd know." Replied Good Ol' Jr.  
  
  
"I have absolutely NO idea who that is!"  
  
  
Back at the top of the ramp.......  
  
  
Chris looked at Shane, and then the pair started their walk down towards the ring. Reaching the ring, they each took to one side. Shane walking up the stairs on the right, and Christian walking up the stairs to the left. It wasn't until inside of the ring when Vince began to speak.  
  
  
"I'll bet your all wondering who this young man is that followed my son and I out to this ring. Well, I'd tell you, but I don't quite think your worthy enough!" With that statement Vince started in on that night's show. While he talked Christian walked around the ring. Looking at everything. The announcer's, the fan's, the titantron, the ring...everything. He stared in awe. This is what he had always wanted, where he had always wanted to be. Suddenly he felt as though he was truly where he belonged. Shane also had his mind somewhere else. It was on Chris. He watched his every move, knowing that Christian was taking everything in, taking the power of it all in. Shane then smiled to himself....for he now after so many year's had what he had always wanted. He now had his son.  
Later that night.....  
  
  
Jason and Chris were on their way back home from the show. They were both oddly quiet, and both off in their own worlds. Jason was still in awe that his best friend was a McMahon and that he had met Stone Cold Steve Austin and Debbie. SCSA was his ideal. Christian was also thinking of him being a McMahon, but he was also thinking on how he was going to break the news to his parent's that he found his birth parent's that night.   
  
  
"They'll be heartbroken."he mummered.  
  
  
"What was that?" Jason asked  
  
  
"Nothing." Replied Chris "There's my house."  
  
  
The driver pulled the car right behind Jason's car, got out and opened their door.  
  
  
"Good Lord."Chris thought"I really hope they didn't call Jason's Mom."  
  
  
They both said goodnight to the driver, and sat on the curb watching it drive away.  
  
  
"Want me to go in with you?" Jason asked  
  
  
"Naw, I'll be all right. I want to tell them tonight though. Shane said he would come by tomorrow and talk to them, but I want to prepare them for it, you know?"  
  
  
"Want me to come in with you." he asked again  
  
  
"Go home Jay, I'll call you tomorrow." Chris said getting up and walking towards his house. He stopped at the porch to watch Jason get in his car and leave. Chris knew he was only stalling in doing so. But he also knew that his parent's would both be in the living room, waiting up for him, like always.   
  
  
"Well, it's now or never." He said outloud going inside. Sure enough, his parent's were sitting in the living room watching TV.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Chris, that you?" called his dad  
  
  
"Yeah, dad." He awnsered walking into the room. "Mom, Dad can we talk?"  
  
  
"Sure honey, come sit down." Replied his Mom, turning off the TV.  
  
  
"What's up, son?"  
  
  
"Ididntgotoherhouse,InsteadIWentToaWWFEvent." he said hurriedly.  
  
  
"What was that?"he dad said looking at his wife who understood him completely.  
  
  
"You know then?" she asked  
  
  
"You mean, YOU guys know to?" he asked supprised at what she said.  
  
  
"Yes, Chris, we know your father is Shane McMahon."   
  
  
"I don't understand. You both knew, but neither of you ever told me?"  
  
  
"We're sorry baby. We just wanted you to be happy."  
  
  
"I'm going to bed." He said standing up.  
  
  
"Chris wait." His dad said.  
  
  
"No, all my life I've been wondering who my real parent's were. Each time I asked, you would always' say you didn't know. But you did. You know, your just like him! Just like him. He knew where I was, and who I was. Did you know that to?" Chris said almost yelling.  
  
  
"Christian please calm down." Pleaded his mother.  
  
  
"I'm going to bed. I need to think, Shane's coming here tomorrow" he replied turning his back to them and walking out of the room. When he entered his own room, he laid down on the bed and sighed. "Well, Chris, you've finally got what you always wanted. No sooner then the words had left his mouth was he fast asleep, dream's invading his slumber. He dreamt that Shane and Marissa never gave him up, and that he remained a McMahon as well as became part of the family on TV. Everyone feared him, he was the boss's grandson, whatever he said went, no question's asked. The dream was going well up until a girl challenged his authority. A girl with long dark hair. He couldn't place her name, yet he knew she had been giving him problem's since the day he met her. That night he was going to end it. When she challenged him to a match in the ring he accepted. Later that same night as soon as the two was getting into the ring, the girl picked up a microphone, looked at Christian and said.  
  
  
"So your the big bad McMahon huh? Your the child no one's allowed to cross? I bet you I can defeat you with just a few sentences" she said.  
  
  
"Bring it on!" Chris yelled back  
  
  
Off in another part of his head he could hear faintly Jr and The King talking.  
  
  
"What is that lady doing to that young man's mind?" asked Jr.  
  
  
"I don't know Jr! But I could tell you what I...."the king started.  
  
  
"You've got a sick mind, King, a sick mind!" Jr interrupted him.  
  
  
Back in the ring. The young woman was circling Christian.  
  
  
"With just a few sentence's I can bring down the whole McMahon Empire!" she yelled  
  
  
Chris looked at her, half prepared for her to attack him, half prepared to attack her.  
  
  
"Easy now Chris. I want to tell you my secret before I hurt you. And that secret is....Marissa is NOT your mother. Shane is your father, but she is NOT your mother!" she proclaimed.  
  
  
"You Bitch!" Chris yelled lunging at her only to catch nothing but pillow. "It was just a dream." He said sighing. As his mouth spoke those words he knew his mind and heart didn't believe them. Getting up, he went to take a shower before breakfast. Shane had promised to be over before lunch, it was 9:30 already.  
"What a way to begun the day, a crazy dream, crazy parent's, and a crazy new life." He thought as he turned the water on. Testing the water making sure it wasn't to hott or cold, Chris jumped into the shower. For a while he only stood there, allowing the water to desend upon his body. "How do I get myself into these things'." He asked outloud. He knew today was going to be hell. His parent's didn't like Shane, he knew that from their expression's when he mentioned his name to them. And as for him liking Shane...much less thinking of him as his father totally blew his mind. And then that dream, it had to mean something didn't? "Who was she." He spoke again.  
  
  
"Christian, are you all right in there?" came a voice just outside his bathroom.  
  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
  
"Are you sure? Your not on the phone again in there are you?"asked his Mom  
  
  
"No, I'll be down in a minute Mom!"   
  
  
"Okay, hurry your breakfast is getting cold."  
  
  
"That's fine, I really don't think I can eat anything anyway."  
  
  
"What's that Chris?"  
  
  
"Nothing!" he replied washing his hair and body quickly. After rinsing he stepped out, dried himself then went back into his room to get dressed.  
  
  
"I really hope he doesn't think I'm going to be getting dressed up just for him." He mumbled grabbing a baggy pair of jean's and an oversized Nike shirt. After putting his shoes on, he quickly ran a brush through his hair then started downstairs to the kitchen where his parent's were.  
  
  
"Morning" he said.  
  
  
"Hey son." Replied his dad.  
  
  
"Chris I really wish you would cut that hair of yours. It's getting way to long." his mother told him.   
  
  
"Mom, please don't even start on my hair today, PLEASE!"   
  
  
Every morning Chris's mother would ask him to cut his hair, and each time Chris would tell her no. He loved his hair. It wasn't that long, only going down to his shoulder's. It was a deep brown color, his teacher's used to say his hair was the color of Midnight and twice as soft. Since then he refused to have it cut.   
  
  
"So....Shane's coming, you say?" his dad broke the silence.  
  
  
"Yes, he said before noon."  
  
  
"Chris, why did you tell us you were going over to Jade's?"   
  
  
"Ahhh. Well,...."  
  
  
"It's all right son, speak."  
  
  
"Well, I knew if I said anything about wanting to go, you would both forbid me to go. This is something I needed to do."  
  
  
"Yes, I know, We know."his father sighed and looked at him. "We're not mad son. I guess in some way we wanted to think that this never really happened. It was a foolish thought then."  
  
  
"I'm going out." he said getting to his feet.  
  
  
"Son, we really should talk about this."   
  
  
"Dad, I did enough talking last night." He replied grabbing a bagel and running out of the door to his car.  
  
  
"Jon, go after him!" his mother yelled.  
  
  
"No Amy, he need's some time on his own. Let the boy be."  
  
  
Running out the door he stopped and walked towards his car. Once inside he started it up and started driving, to where he didn't know. He only knew, for the second time in 2 day's, he needed to get out of that house.  
  
  
A Little While Later....   
  
  
Christian was still driving around..million's of thought's bounced around in his head. The main one was who his Birth mother and who that girl in his dream's was. The girl had to have been trying to tell him something..the something being Marissa wasn't his natural mother..but if she wasn't, then who was? Still thinking this he glanced at the clock, it read 11:24.  
  
  
"Shit." He muttered. Shane did say he would stop by his house around noon to talk things over. Shane. His Natural Father. Yet he still called him Shane. "I can't call him father. I already have a father." He thought. With that he turned the car around and headed home.  
  
  
Meanwhile earlier in some fancy hotel someone else was preparing for a visit. Shane McMahon stood infront of a mirror. Nervous. He had met these people a few time's before. Yet somehow this time it was different. This time he would discuss custody of Christian. He wanted Chris back. But would they be willing enough to let Chris go...  
  
  
"Of course they are not going to let you just take him." His father said reading Shane's mind as he came into the room. "You do understand that, right? Shane I really wish you would let me come with you on this."  
  
  
"No dad. I have to do this alone. If you come, they will just be threatened into keeping him. They will think were going to threaten them or something. I don't want to go down that road."   
  
  
"All right son. But just remember what our lawyer said." Vince stated just before retreating to his own room.  
  
  
"How could I forget." Shane muttered.   
  
  
Before then had come to Pittsburgh, the McMahon family spoke things' over with their lawyer's. They had come to an understanding that Shane should visit Christian first and then go ahead and speak with his parent's. His mother had been the one to come up with the idea of sending him the necklace and the notes. Shane had to agree with her that it did sort of tone the whole meeting down a little. Nevertheless, he still wished things' would have gone a little easier. They hadn't told Christian the whole story yet...  
  
  
"And I don't even know if I can..." Shane said outloud finishing his thought.  
  
  
Sighing he called down to have the limo waiting for him. Then he started his way downstairs. Stopping when he heard his name.  
  
  
"Yo ShaneO! Wait a minute." Matt Hardy called.  
  
  
Shane stopped and turned around to wait for Matt.  
  
  
"Your going to see him huh?" Matt asked.  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"Maybe I should go to."  
  
  
"Matt, I am just going to see his parent's..."  
  
  
"Shane don't you even start with that crap. You've got as much right as I, Amanda or Jeff does to see Chris." Matt said cutting him off.  
  
  
"All right. You can come, but you can't let on who you are to him. Understand?" Shane said quickly. "Right now he only knows that I am his father and that Marissa is his mother."  
  
  
"Rissa his mother?" Matt hissed   
  
  
"I know...I don't like it either." Shane replied back under his breath.  
  
  
Together they left the hotel and got into the awaiting limo. Neither of them said a word as they drove towards Christian's house.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Chris pulled up to his house, within second's a limo was pulling in behind him. He glanced at his watch once again. It read 12:00.  
  
  
"Nice, so damn nice." He muttered to himself getting out of the car, just intime to see the driver open the back door to the limo. Chris started to walk towards it, expecting only to see Shane come out of it, and was shocked when Matt Hardy came out as well.  
  
  
"What's he doing here?" Chris asked Shane.  
  
  
"Ah, well..."Shane stammered  
  
  
"I just came along for the ride, really. Shane picked me up on the road." Matt exclaimed.  
  
  
"So, then why did you get out of the car?" Christian asked."Aren't you going back to the hotel?"  
  
  
"Ah...." It was Matt's turn to stammer. He looked towards Shane for help.  
  
  
Shane sighed and covered his eyes with his hand.  
  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later." he said.  
  
  
"Huh? Find out what?" Chris said.  
  
  
"Do we have to talk out here?" Shane asked  
  
  
"Yes, what the hell else is there you haven't told me."  
  
  
"Matt's...Matt's your brother." Shane spoke quickly.  
  
  
"He's my what?!"   
  
  
"Your brother."  
  
  
"Dammit! Shane is there anything you haven't told me?" Christian asked.  
  
  
"No.."he started only to be interrupted by Matt.  
  
  
"Chris he only wanted what was best for you. He thought telling you about me would only make things harder on you."  
  
  
"Harder on me." Chris laughed."You have no idea how hard this is for me."  
  
  
He started to walk towards the house then stopped and turned back.  
  
  
"Why didn't you come looking for me. You had to of known about me. Why?"  
  
  
"We did look for you." Matt said."Even after Mom passed away we, my dad, Jeff, Amanda and I we all looked for you."  
  
  
"I thought Marissa was my mother?" Chris asked looking at Shane.  
  
  
"No, your natural mother was also Matt's mother." He replied.  
  
  
"What was her name?" Chris asked  
  
  
"Her name, what was my mother's name?" he repeated.  
  
  
"Her name was Gabriella." Matt awnsered softly.  
  
  
"Gabriella." Christian repeated as though he had known that was the name, which caused a look of concern to appear on Shane's face. For Gabriella had passed away no more then a year after Christian was born, surely he didn't remember her, or did he.  
  
  
"Let's go inside, shall we? I've got some things I want to talk over with your parent's."  
Shane said walking towards the house.  
  
  
"My parent's." Chris said and laughed. He then turned and walked into the house, with Shane and Matt in tow.  
  
  
"Mom? Dad? Are you home?" He called out.  
  
  
"Yes, son, we're in the living room." His mother awnsered.  
  
  
Chris turned to Shane and Matt. "Follow me." He said walking towards the room.  
  
  
"Mom, Dad Shane's here." Chris said as he walked into the room followed by Shane and Matt.  
  
  
Jon and Amy both stood up to greet them.  
  
  
"Well hello again Shane." Jon said.  
  
  
"Hello Jon, Amy." He replied then turned towards Matt. "This man behind me is Matt Hardy."  
  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you all already know one another?" Chris asked looking around the room.  
  
  
"Let's sit down, shall we?" Amy asked.  
  
  
Chris sighed but sat down, Matt made his way over to Chris, whom sat on the couch and sat next to him.  
"As you both probably know by now, my mother contacted Christian and invited him to come meet us last night. Which he agreed to." Shane spoke as he sat down in a chair."Soon after he arrived we spoke to him about who he was. Chris.." Shane said turning towards him."I know things were rough for you last night. And the way we told you, it was not right. And I want to make things right by you. I have you back, and I don't want to lose you again. Your my son."  
  
  
"That's why you told me my mother was Marissa, your wife. That's why you never said anything to me about Matt or my real Mom.." Chris broke off. He could feel himself starting to tear up. "Great Chris, this is all you need right now. Go ahead, start crying. Make a fuss." He said to himself.  
  
  
"Chris you have to believe me." Shane said. "The reason why they wanted to tell you she was your mother was because they thought it would be to much for you to handle."  
  
  
"They? We? What about you?" Chris yelled standing up."Your supposed to be my father, aren't you? Why didn't you do something about it? Why didn't you tell me the truth?"   
  
  
With that he ran upstairs' and into his room.  
  
  
"Chris!" His mother said standing up.  
  
  
"Wait." Matt said also getting up. "Let me go talk to him, please."  
  
  
Amy looked to Jon who nodded and then at Shane who had his hands covering his face.  
  
  
"Okay" she said quietly, then sat back down.  
  
  
Matt nodded then made his way to the stairs. Pausing to look at the picture's that were on the wall on the way up. They were picture's of Chris. All through his childhood, well starting from when he was 5. Picture's of him and his parents' on vacation's or in some park. In them all he looked really happy.  
  
  
"At least there's that." Matt said to himself as he reached the top of the stair's. "he did lead a good life here."  
  
  
Walking down the hall he begun to wonder which room was actually Chris's. That was until he heard that all to familiar song. It was an old song. But Matt remembered it will. When he was little and having any kind of problem wether it was with school, friends or anything. His mother would sing that to him.  
  
  
Lean on on me  
when you're not strong  
I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For, it won't be long  
till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on  
  
  
Please, swallow your pride  
if I have things you need to borrow  
For, no one can fill  
those of your needs  
that you won't let show  
  
  
He knew Chris was hurting, in a way Matt could feel it.   
  
  
"Chris doesn't need this. No one does." Matt muttered as he walked towards the music.  
  
  
You just call on me brother  
when you need a hand  
We all need  
somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem  
that you'll understand  
We all need  
somebody to lean on  
  
  
Lean on on me  
when you're not strong  
I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For, it won't be long  
till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on  
  
  
You just call on me brother  
when you need a hand  
We all need  
somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem  
that you'll understand  
We all need  
somebody to lean on.   
  
  
Standing right outside the door. He wondered if he should knock.   
  
  
"Chris?" he asked knocking on the door.  
  
  
"What do you want?" came a reply from within the room.  
  
  
"It's me Matt, I think we should talk."  
  
  
If there is a load  
you have to bear  
that you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me  
  
  
Call me  
If you need a friend  
Call me  
If you need a friend  
If you ever need a friend  
Call Me  
Call Me  
  
  
Lean on on me  
when you're not strong  
I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For, it won't be long  
till I'm gonna need  
Somebody  
Somebody to lean on  
  
  
Lean On Me  
You Can Lean On Me  
  
  
If you need a friend  
Call Me  
You can lean on me  
  
  
Lean On Me  
You Can Lean On Me  
  
  
He opened the door just in time to catch those final verses. Oddly enough he had begun to sing along with it.  
  
  
"Nice song." Matt said as he closed the door.  
  
  
"Yea, it help's me think."  
  
  
"I know what you mean. When I was young my mother used to sing it to me. It's helped me through a lot of tough times."  
  
  
"Our."  
  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
  
"You mean Our Mom, don't you? Or was that all a game to? Let me guess your not my brother, Shane's not my father and this is all just some big practical joke. Well, HAHA."Chris stated as he turned away from Matt.   
  
  
Chris was sitting on the bed when Matt came to the door.   
  
  
"Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Matt started  
  
  
"I know what you ment."   
  
  
Matt sighed and looked at his younger brother. He was just like Jeff. Full of emotion, on the verge of letting it all loose.  
  
  
"What was my mother like?" Christian suddenly asked.  
  
  
"Mom..." The one word hit Matt like a ton of brick's, his heart and soul hurt with that one word."I don't think I could describe how amazing she actually was Chris."  
  
  
"Oh." Chris replied sullenly.  
  
  
"Wait, Jeff has a box of moment's and such back at the hotel. I'm sure he wont mind you looking at them. Wanna go?" Matt asked him.  
  
  
Christian had turned back to Matt, his eye's lit up.  
  
  
"Yeah, I do." he said then looked to the floor. "But will they let me?"  
  
  
"It doesn't matter. Your parent's will, and Shane, well Shane just will. Trust me."   
  
  
Together they started their way downstairs'.  
Meanwhile Shane and Chris's parent's were discussing some business.  
  
  
"I think it's time for him to come and stay with me and his family. Now that he knows, I can't go on hiding thing's from him. Chris need's to know who he is." Shane had said when he was sure Matt and Chris were both upstairs'.  
  
  
"But..but you can't just pull him out of his school, and his friends. I know you want what's best for him. But he has a life here. You can't just uproot him from that...from us." Amy replied.  
  
  
"He doesn't belong here though. You both knew this time would come. And you both knew that this arrangement was only going to be temporary." Shane said.  
  
  
"We know the arrangement's Shane. But what you have to understand is that Christian is apart of our family now. He is apart of us." Jon said starring a hole in Shane.  
  
  
"Apart of you?" Shane laughed."How is this even a family! You and Amy are of blood. Your sister and brother. And you say your a family! Do you know how hurt Chris would be if he ever found that out. Or if his friend's did. Do you have any idea what his life would be like once word gets out that his parent's are living in Incest!  
  
  
Amy gasped, Jon had begun to say something but at that moment Chris and Matt had come downstairs'.  
  
  
"I'm taking Chris back to the hotel with me." Matt said.  
  
  
"Why?" asked Shane  
  
  
"There's something's I want him to see, and some people to meet."   
  
  
"That's fine. I was just finishing up here as well." Shane replied then turned back to Amy and Jon. "Think about what I said."   
  
  
"Mom, Dad I'll be back later." Chris told them.  
  
  
"Ah, take your time son. There's a few thing's your mother and I have to discuss."   
  
  
Christian gave them an odd look then followed Matt and Shane out the door. He could hear Shane and Matt talking, just couldn't make out what they were saying.  
  
  
"Matt take your time with him."  
  
  
"Shane don't even begun to lecture me. It was Chris's idea to do this in the first place. And becide's Amanda and Jeff can't wait to meet him either."  
  
  
"You told them??!" Shane stopped to look at Matt.  
  
  
"Yeah I told them. Damnit Shane. They are his brother and sister! They both deserve to know to!" With that Matt got into the car, quickly followed by Shane and Chris.  
  
  
The drive back to the hotel was quiet. They all had seemed to want to talk, but were afraid to do so. Each fidgeted nervously. Matt leaned on the window looking out, Shane did the same on the other window, Chris sat on the opposite side of them studying Shane. After a 10 minute drive, they had finally reached the hotel, parting their separate way's and saying good-bye Shane continued to his own room, while Matt and Chris went in the opposite direction to Matt and Jeff's.   
Reaching the door, Matt turned to Chris.  
  
  
"Chris before we go in, I want to tell you that Jeff and Amanda are probably in there."  
  
  
"I know Jeff, but who's Amanda?"  
  
  
"She's our younger sister."   
  
  
"I have a sister to?"   
  
  
"Yeah." Matt said as he opened the door. There laying on the bed was Jeff and sitting infront of the TV watching The Mummy was Amanda. Both who had turned to the door when it opened. Jeff sat up.  
  
  
"Ah hey Matt, Hi Chris." He said.  
  
  
"Matt?" Manda asked.   
  
  
"Hey you two. I brought Chris over to look at Jeff's box." Matt replied.  
  
  
Jeff looked thoughtful for a moment, then jumped to his feet and ran out the door.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Matt yelled after him.  
  
  
"To get it!" Jeff screamed back.  
  
  
Matt just sighed and walked into the room.   
  
  
"Well, while we wait for Jeff to return. Chris, this is Amanda. Amanda this is Christian."  
  
  
"Hi" Manda said.  
  
  
"Hi..." Chris replied."Don't I know you?"  
  
  
Manda looked towards Matt.  
  
  
"I don't know, do you?"  
  
  
"I do! Your the girl I had the dream about!"Matt and Amanda looked at one another. Neither sure about what to say. Christian shook his head.  
  
  
"I don't really remember much of it, but you are the girl. I swear it."  
  
  
Matt looked from Manda to Christian.   
  
  
"Chris, you had a dream about her?" he asked.  
  
  
"Yea, in it she challenged me to a wrestling match then at the end of the match she kept saying that my life was a lie."  
  
  
Matt's eyes widened as Chris talked. He wasn't to sure why, but deep down he knew Chris was telling the truth, this being the first time he had ever seen her to begun with.  
  
  
"I don't understand." Amanda interrupted the silence that had fallen between the three.  
  
  
"Understand what?" Came a voice from the doorway. There stood Jeff and Amy Dumas each holding a medium sized box.  
  
  
"Amy!" Matt exclaimed trying to hide the suprise of seeing her with Jeff. "Ah, what are you doing her?"  
  
  
Jeff and Amy walked into the room, as Amy placed the box she was caring on the bed Jeff closed the door and did the same.   
  
  
"Well, Jeffry asked me to hold these two boxes for him. Since the last time he forgot them in his hotel room." She said with a laugh. "So, I thought I'd help him with them."  
  
  
"Who's that?" She asked in a lower voice and nodded in the direction of Christian; who by chance was busy talking to Amanda about the necklace he was wearing.  
  
  
"That's Christian..." Jeff started to say but Matt cut him off.  
  
  
"Amy he's our brother."   
  
  
"Your what?" This time it was her turn to be suprised.  
  
  
"It's a long story Aims. Later on I'll explain it to you. For now I just want to show him some of this stuff." With that Matt picked up one of the box's and headed to the table where Manda and Chris sat. Leaving the box on the table he sat down next to Manda. Jeff and Amy soon joined them with the other box.  
  
  
"Everything in these two box's aside's from a few photograph's my father keep's are all we have left of Mom." Jeff explained.  
  
  
"But..this is it?" Chris asked.  
  
  
"Well, a few month's after she passed away our house caught on fire. It destroyed just about everything we owned. This stuff here are thing's our grandparent's had of her." Jeff awnsered.  
  
  
Courisly Chris stood and pulled the first box over to him, as if he was handling egg's he slowly tried to open the box. His stomach was full of butterflies and suddenly his hand's started to shake. Amanda who had noticed this, stood herself and placed her hand's over his, helping him open the rest of the box. Gratefully he smiled at her. Inside the box were three photo album's and a flower sundress. Chris picked up the sundress, just holding it he could feel his mother, his birth mother. Smiling he replaced the dress and pulled out the first album. Setting it back on the table he resumed his seat and opened it.  
  



End file.
